


A Little Quiet Time

by whitephyre1



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitephyre1/pseuds/whitephyre1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Quiet Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is hella fluffy man. I was feeling SOOO fluffy. Like a sheep, kinda.

"Hey, Steve do you know where Clint is 'cause I got a question about the-" Tony stopped in the doorway of the common room. "Steve? You okay there champ?" Tony walked to the couch, where he saw a curled up Captain America.

"I-I'm fine Tony, j-just a little cold." Steve was curled in upon himself, his knees to his chin and his teeth chattering. One of Tony's eyebrows quirked upwards slightly.

"Jarvis, can you give me the temperature please?" Tony asked, not looking away from the blonde.

"A comfortable 70 degrees sir, just as you have requested." Tony hummed in acknowledgment and got up, exiting the room. Steve sat on the couch, willing himself to be warmer. He knew it wasn't actually cold in the room, that it was just his mind, but that didn't seem to help. He sighed and curled in on himself even tighter.

When Tony returned, he had a fluffy blanket draped over his arms and was holding two mugs of hot chocolate.

"I come bearing gifts."

Steve looked up, confused until he saw the blankets and hot chocolate. "You didn't need-" His words were promptly muffled by a fluffy blanket being thrown over his head. Tony sat the hot chocolates down on the coffee table in front of the couch and sat himself next to Steve, comfortably close, and pulled the cover over both of them.

"Jarvis, could you crank the heat to a good..." Tony tapped his chin, thinking. "... 77 degrees please?"

"Of course sir." Tony reached toward the coffee table and grabbed the hot chocolates, handing one over to Steve.

Steve watched Tony do all this with curiosity. He took the mug from him and his eyes widened at the chocolate. It was all done up with whipped cream, with a little nutmeg sprinkled over it and a cinnamon stick protruding from the cloud of cream.

Tony was looking over at Steve expectantly, and smiled when the man took a drink and hummed his approval.

"Jarvis, turn on Wall-E for me would ya?" Tony took a drink of his own hot chocolate, smiling at the shot of butterscotch rum he tasted in it. The two men sat there in companionable silence watching the movie, drinking their hot chocolate and enjoying the other's presence. With Tony sitting next to him, Steve was pleased to admit that he wasn't cold anymore.


End file.
